The present invention relates to door locks, and more particularly to door locks that are removable and portable for use with different doors.
The escalating crime rate has made it increasingly important for individuals to take effective steps to insure their own personal safety and the safety of their possessions. When an individual is on his own property he has some measure of control over the security of his physical environment, but his degree of control is greatly diminished when he becomes a temporary occupant of a hotel room or the like. It is generally possible to lock the room from the inside, if the lock works properly, but there is usually a keyhole that opens to the exterior of the room by which the lock may be opened with little difficulty by a skilled thief. Moreover, keys to hotel rooms are typically accessible to numerous hotel employees and previous guests, so that the security of the room is highly questionable at best.
Some measure of security can be provided by sliding bolts and chains that are operated from within the room, but these devices are not always provided and are often of such flimsy construction that they are of little help. It is of little avail for an individual to carry any of the commonly available portable locks, such as padlocks, since these devices require special fittings on the door and door frame. Another serious disadvantage of key or combination operated portable locks is that they can cause a person to be trapped in the room in the event of fire or other emergency.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a simple, easily operated, keyless door-locking device that can be used with conventional hotel room doors that are not provided with special fittings.